Text Message True Love
by Okamimaru
Summary: A certain text message is sent to Sasuke, what a shock to find it's from sweet little Hinata. Read & Review


**Text Message = True Love:**

"You like Sasuke don't you!" Sakura suddenly screams at me. I can only stare down at the desk I sat at, my nails beginning to claw into my arm. "Hinata, that was a question and I require an answer."

"Ummm...well you see...alright I-I-I ummm.... Fine! I do like him! What of it!" This leaves my mouth as an angry snarl and immediately I regret it.

"So tell him!" she urges.

"No."

"Why not!" a pout filled out Sakura's mouth.

"Because! It would make no difference every girl and even some of the guys in Konaha High has a crush on him! The only reason him and I managed to stay somewhat friends, is because I don't act like a total fangirl and as far as he knows, I don't like him!" I say this all in one breathe and am forced to gasp for the needed oxygen my body desires.

"Damn...that's the most I've ever heard you say! You act as if you and Sasuke are barely friends! Girl seriously! You two are practically connected at the hip! Wherever you go he's right there with you and vis versa! Sasuke doesn't seem one much for words, but you're the only person I've seen him laugh and smile with! Just take a chance and go for it! If he's not interested then okay, it just means you'll just stay friends." Sakura laughs.

"No he'll see me as another one of his annoying little fangirls that stalk his every move." I retort. It felt so weird to actually argue with someone, never had I done such a thing. I was usually Hinata Hyuuga the nicest and most agreeable, not to mention the shyest and quietest girl in Konaha High.

"Well too bad sweetie, I already took care of it for you! Thank me later!" with those as her words, Sakura holds up her phone, revealing a newly sent text message to Sasuke.

_Hinata's in luv w/u & wants 2 kno how u feel bak._ It clearly reads and I can only gape in shock at her smirking face.

I can feel the color draining from my face, if that's even possible taking into consideration how pale I am. I put my head down on my desk, the only way to keep myself from panicking and strangling the pink haired girl in front of me. A few moments later the school bell dismisses us from 5th and to 6th period.

And as usual being a person of routine, the break between these two classes happened to be one of the times I took to visiting Sasuke. In a way I had my own schedule when it concerned him:

_Visit before school and walk with him to his class_

_Talk before 3rd period starts and after it ends_

_Sit with him at lunch_

_Visit between 5th & 6th period_

_Visit between 6th & 7th period_

_Wait at his 7th period class after being released early from my own_

So it's an understatement to say my whole school life is molded around him. He my owner and me the loyal little puppy dog. It would be comical anytime other then this. If only I had watched Sakura more closely.

"Let's see if Sasuke got my little message! Shall we Hinata!" Sakura says this as if it's no big deal. As if it's no big deal that she sent a message confessing my feelings to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, even after I told her no. A small irritated growl leaves my mouth and she chuckles hearing this. Up a head is Sasuke, waiting in our usual meeting spot. I can only stare down at the floor feeling my face heat up.

"Why are you blushing? I didn't even do anything yet!" Sasuke teases me, causing my face to light up like a light bulb and a weak smile to play at my lips.

"So...did you get my text message?" Sakura chimes.

"I haven't checked my phone in a while, I'll look in 6th. Why? Is it important?" he questions looking at her thoughtfully, his usual scowl painted on his beautiful face.

"Yes! It's very important indeed! Right Hinata?"

"Shut up pink bitch." I whisper softly, not thinking anyone would possibly be able to hear my soft voice.

"Damn Sakura, what did you do to my girl? She's cussing!" Sasuke smirks, clearly amused. Under normal circumstances Sasuke was cold and non-responsive to any other person besides me and Sakura. Even if Sakura played the role of being Sasuke's biggest fan, I know for a fact her heart was set on Gaara. Though I see not the reason. He was known as a major player and "bad news". "Kay, see you two around." he waves as he walks away. I breathe in relief and quickly run to my 6th period class, ignoring Sakura's loud protests.

6th Period flew by and for the first time ever I purposely avoided Sasuke and went to my Health class being on time for the first in a while. Although avoiding him then I couldn't bring myself to miss out on my after 7th period visit, I'll just say the truth: blame the damn puppy in me! A solemn look was on his face when I appeared at our usual spot and for the walk to the stairwell was oddly quiet. Well honestly Sakura was right about one thing, Sasuke wasn't usually one with words unless he had something meaningful to say, so most of the time we walked in silence but it was usually a comforting one, not awkward.

Sasuke was always one to get straight to the point, so it wasn't a complete surprise when he asked to go for a walk around the school and we snuck away (actually we had to run away for Sakura is extremely nosey). As soon as we're completely alone he turns to me and asks the question I'd been dreading to hear.

"What was that text message about?" he asks me as his onyx eyes bore into my own lilac colored ones, seeming to search my face for answers as if they'd be painted there. I found myself unable to answer, scared to answer. I gulped as a clear thick coat of fear smothered me. I felt my legs begin to shake slightly and knew right then and there, the explanation he seeked I wouldn't be able to provide. I could only yank the sleeves of the baggy brown jacket I wore over my hands, barely revealing my fingertips, and stare at the floor. I could feel my face heat up and the rising temperature traveled throughout the rest of me, causing feelings of over-heating to clout my brain. I removed my jacket, tied in around my waist and hesitantly looked up to see Sasuke still looking at me or rather glaring. The look on his flawless face clearly saying, tell me. Now.

I couldn't help but feel my empty stomach churn and I felt slightly woozy just standing there. I knew the words to tell him, they were so simple, oh so simple! But the fear that already smothered me began to cause it to become harder and harder to concentrate or even much less breathe. All that I was able to think about was running away. Far far away. Usually his questions even the most awkward and weird ones I had no trouble answering, always enjoying when people asked me about myself.

Mind you, I'm not self absorbed, not at the least. In fact I've been called too selfless, one friend even admitting that he'd probably become angry at me just for the lack of any reason to be angry at me. This same person is the same one standing before me, the one who asked. No demanded an answer from me! It's just this question; this one simple question that the answer I could have said in six simple words had me feeling trapped; in other words petrified.

"You promised!" these words suddenly echo within me as if spoken outloud and I find myself leaning against the brick wall we had fled to and sliding down to rest my suddenly exhausted body. I could feel his powerful gaze burn through my face. I allowed my hair to cover it a usual sign that I was embarrassed but this time I simply wanted a way to hide, since running would do me no good. He was faster and stronger and I couldn't bear leaving him for nearly 17 days (this was the last day of school after today we left for close to three weeks on account of Christmas vacation) as that as our last memory. But none the less I had promised him when our friendship had first began that I would answer any of his questions and would speak my mind.

"Neh?" I'm pulled from my insanity to still find those onyx eyes looking at me, apparently I zoned out. Only this time they're closer, for he's sitting on the floor in front of me his chin resting on my knee, anger no longer present but curiosity. I tilt my head slightly to the side as if I were a curious puppy staring at something peculiar and allow a similar sound to escape me, while smiling weakly. I close my eyes once again for a moment and open them, determined to at least offer him some sort of explanation, that I owed him for all the grief I caused by simply being a part of his life.

Minutes later after struggling and stuttering and ignoring the constant throb of sickness and fear, I managed to offer some words; leaving enough clues for him to analyze the accurate meaning of the text message without having to say it.

Sasuke stares at me for a long time before finally speaking, "So…do you or don't you like me? Or as the message said, love me?" I shrug looking away. "Hinata." He says quietly in a dangerous tone and suddenly I find myself pinned by his body against the wall.

"Nani!" I squeak.

"Just please answer the question, I have to know."

"Hai."

"Yes to what?" his voice full of complete and utter puzzlement, "yes that you'll answer my question or yes that you like/love me?"

"Yes to both." I whisper so softly I'm surprised I could even hear myself. He just stares at me before moving away and standing up.

"We should get back; Sakura's probably called the Anbu squad by now."

"Hai." I rise to my feet and walk beside him silently, once in a while stealing glances at him. Sasuke Uchiha the one who knowing of my shyness and vulnerability glared anyone down who dared to mess with me. The one who'd pick me up after constant falls, or stood at the bottom to catch me when I fell. The thought of losing him, the most important person to me, began to tear me up inside and it wasn't long before tears pricked my eyes.

"Hey!" he calls out, grabbing me by the wrist and in a blink of an eye I found myself crying into his shoulder. He pushes me away slightly and I look up at him, no longer caring if my turmoil showed.

"Don't cry Hina! I'm shocked; I figured you were the only girl who wasn't in love with me that's all." He explains.

His words, not harsh were still bullets and knives to my already battered heart. "Oh go-gomenasai Sasuke-san."

"Don't be sorry." He leans over me and I feel his warm breath tickle my ear pleasantly, "Aishiteru Hinata-chan!" Sasuke saying he loved me was not something I'd never heard before, but it was different this time. His voice usually passive of feeling was filled to the tip of emotion and deep meaning.

I could only mumble a startled Nani in shock, but he didn't answer, for the next time I look up his lips are suddenly covering mine and time seemed to stand still.

**Okamimaru: **

Nice ending ay? I know it's a swift one and I guess a bit on the bland side but the actual structure of the story is good. This one-shot is actually based on some trueness in my life. Everything except the events (minus the kissing), personalities portrayed by Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, the text message (the one I used in this one isn't real, but the actual feat of someone sending something personal to another friend is accurate), and the schedule thingie is fiction. Anyhow I hope yall have enjoyed my little holiday story! Read and Review! Onegai!


End file.
